


Hero Complex

by wrabbit



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Violence, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't get shot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

"Tighter!" McCoy barked. He hissed and choked on his own breath, legs kicking powerlessly against the slippery floor as Kirk pulled the belt around McCoy's upper arm tight with all of his strength. The blood coursing out of the puncture wound under McCoy's arm finally slowed all at once and Kirk maintained the pressure, his fingers slippery and sticky with red blood, his knee sliding on the floor in it, as McCoy whimpered and sweated.

"Now what?" Kirk asked.

"Don't let go." McCoy coughed. He closed his eyes, breathing in fitfully through his nose, brow creased in concentration, a pained wrinkle appearing as Kirk's fingers slipped.

Kirk wrapped the end of the belt tighter around his fist and rested his forehead against McCoy's shoulder, a gentle, barely there pressure. He smelled like blood and sickly, terrified sweat. Kirk jolted, boot sliding in the fluid on the floor as McCoy fumbled for the tourniquet with his working hand. Kirk let him take it, slowly, watchfully, and moved his numb hand to his own thigh, confused.

"Now get out of here," McCoy said.

"What?"

"Go. Get your ship."

"I can't leave you here."

McCoy closed his eyes and sighed slowly through his nose, one, two times. He looked at Kirk with bright, alert eyes.

Kirk clenched his jaw, leaning back to sit on his heels, on the verge of making a declaration he couldn't back up, unless he left McCoy and got within radio contact, unless he left him there.

"We'll find Spock," McCoy said. "Now hurry. Get away from me."

Kirk stood up carefully. Turning, he looked around at the local humanoid lab technicians, glaring a threat at each one. "This room is under lockdown," one said in stilted Standard. "No one can get in."

Kirk cleaned his hand on his shirt and reached haltingly for his phaser.

"Don't get shot." McCoy raised an eyebrow from his sprawl against the wall.

Kirk nodded once and turned toward the door, phaser set to stun. He upended a steel table, and set it in front of McCoy as a paltry shield for when he had to open the the suspiciously quiet heavy metal door back on the soldiers.

"I'll need one of you to shut the door after me," he said to the techs. They glanced at each other. One jumped forward.

"See you later, Bones."

"Yeah."


End file.
